The present invention relates to marking devices.
More particularly the invention relates to a device for marking the height above the floor of the edges of articles of clothing having a fabric deflector with a deflection slot and a longitudinal channel transverse to the deflection slot, and a fabric pressing lever which is movable into the deflection slot, the fabric pressing lever having an immersion end portion with a recess which is alignable with the longitudinal channel of the fabric deflector.
One known marking device, as shown in West German AS No. 2 538 751, discloses the use of thread for marking purposes. The thread is withdrawn from a thread roll, passes through a curved needle and upon actuation of a hand lever is pulled by the curved needle, after clamping the edge of an article of clothing, in a deflection slot of the curved needle, through the fabric and cut off. A double-armed fabric-pressing lever is under spring pressure causing a lower lever arm to be continuously pressed against a cam disk. The cam disk is rigidly connected to the handle to enable the fabric-pressing lever to be swung upon turning the handle. The known device also has a thread-clamping member consisting of a clamping bolt and a clamping stop which insures that the desired length of thread remains in the fabric. This device is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the needle and thread must continuously pass through the fabric, which can cause problems, especially with thin, densely woven fabrics. Furthermore, the speed of the curved needle is dependent on the speed by which the handle is actuated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the above-mentioned type in a manner which is easy to manufacture and permits delicate marking of the height above the floor of the edges of articles of clothing while maintaining a constant needle speed at all times.